This invention relates to improved springs and bedding units wherein nonspiral formed wire springs are used to support a wire grid on a frame.
In one respect, the invention disclosed in this specification pertains to an improved spring and unit wherein the spring has a uniquely formed upper portion provided with two hook means which engage a wire of the grid. This particular configuration expedites the manufacture of a bedding unit by facilitating the attachment of the springs to the wire grid and, if desired, it also makes it possible to eliminate the clips which are normally used for attaching the spring to the grid wires.
In another respect, the invention relates to a corner spring which, in addition to having desirable flexural characteristics, is constructed so as to limit the extent of downward movement of the corners of the wire grid while also preventing the inward collapsing action of any box spring filler material located between the corner spring and the ticking of the unit.
In another respect, the invention relates to an improvement wherein the bedding unit has springs with a desirable force distribution resulting from the mounting of the lower foot of the springs so that it may rotate during vertical collapsing movement of the spring's mid-portion.